


endless future

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, gross husbands, nakamaru's hard on for war documentaries, throwback to rescue era, unconventional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Most of the time, Massu forgets that he's actually married.





	endless future

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i alluded to married nakamassu in a past fic, i have wanted to write their story. in case anyone doesn't know, their shared birthday is august 4th and they used to celebrate it together. i hope they still do.

Most of the time, Massu forgets that he's actually married.

Not in the cheating bastard way. No, he always remembers it then, because he's grateful to have an excuse to turn down any advances. He can't come out and say it, of course, but it makes him feel considerably less guilty to have a legitimate reason rather than simply not being interested.

Nakamaru—his _husband_ —thinks it's hilarious. Not that they're married, but that Massu can't seem to remember it. More than once since they eloped in Sweden on their shared birthday, someone will say something or something will happen that leaves him seriously confused until he remembers _right_ , that's a thing that happened. _Five years ago_.

"Honestly," Shige says as he gives Massu a knowing look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've been fucking with us this whole time."

It's Tegoshi who scoffs. "Massu is not nearly that good of a liar."

Koyama, who had been the one to make the side comment that sent Massu on his latest existential journey, smiles fondly. "I think it's sweet. Massu has loved Nakamaru-kun for so long that it's his default setting."

"Kind of like you with Shige," Tegoshi teases, and Koyama sticks out his tongue. Shige shrugs.

Massu is entirely not listening. He's typing a message on his phone in response to Nakamaru's inquiry about his schedule for the rest of the day. Turns out one of KAT-TUN's recordings got rescheduled, so Nakamaru suddenly has a free night. Massu has a full day of work with NEWS, but he still wants to meet up after. He hasn't seen Nakamaru since before the holidays.

"Isn't it harder to stay together this way than if you were living together?" Koyama asks gently, shamelessly reading over Massu's shoulder. "I know you both like your own space, but it breaks my heart to see you go so long without spending quality time together."

"What makes time 'quality' is different to us," Massu tells him, patiently despite it being far from the first time he's defended his choices to this person. "You know that."

"I know, but..." Koyama sighs. "Your smile went away when you were typing just now, and it made me sad."

"Shige, smile," Massu calls over, and Shige flashes his best dazzling idol face on command. Koyama's still pouting though, and now Massu's the one sighing. "It's _fine_ , Kei. Why am I the one assuring you when it's _my_ marriage?"

That has Shige and Tegoshi laughing, and even Koyama offers a sheepish smile. "I can't help it! I'm a hopeless romantic. I want you to have your happily ever after."

"I'm having it!" Massu exclaims, scrolling up a bit in his message history with Nakamaru until he finds Nakamaru's most recent feelings dump. "Here's something gross he sent me the other day."

Koyama squeals as he starts to read, and Massu decides not to tell him that Nakamaru had consumed quite a few scotches with Ueda before composing it. Nakamaru gets sentimental when he's drunk, and it amuses Massu to no end. He greatly enjoys teasing Nakamaru about it the next morning while he's hungover.

"I still think you should live together," Koyama insists, and Massu rolls his eyes. "Think about it! You can still sleep in the same bed even if you're busy all day. With KAT-TUN having their comeback, you probably won't even be home at the same time!"

"That's just it," Massu says. "We'll both be busy and irritable. He'll be messy and I'll get passive-aggressive and it's just easier this way. Leave it alone, okay?"

"Okay," Koyama agrees, and Massu hears the unspoken _for now_. "I'm going to reach out to Kame-chan to try and coordinate our schedules though."

"That would be very nice of you both," Massu tells him, "but unnecessary. We've been balancing work and our relationship for nine years already—we are used to it. We'll have all the time in the world to get sick of each other when we're retired."

Koyama still looks unconvinced, but thankfully Shige steps in and distracts him. Massu takes the opportunity to look at his phone, reading the confirmation that Nakamaru still wants to see him tonight even if it's late, and Massu feels warm all over. Nine years and he still gets that rush of excitement before a date. Nine years...to the day.

"Oh, no!" Massu exclaims, earning Koyama's concern and Shige's exasperation—he'd _just_ gotten Koyama to smile. "Today's the anniversary of our first date!"

Tegoshi laughs again. "You are the worst husband ever."

He really is. Luckily, Nakamaru loves him anyway.

*

Nakamaru's dogs make it impossible to sneak in undetected, but Massu's not really trying to be stealth. It's not _too_ late, Koyama practically shoving him out the door the minute their last meeting ended, but it's late enough to disturb the neighbors with excited barks.

"Hey," Nakamaru calls from the couch, hitting pause on whatever war documentary he'd been watching; Massu can tell what it is by the battle cries. "There are leftovers on the stove. I ate about an hour ago, so it should still be warm."

"Thanks." Massu kneels down to unfasten his boots and pet the dogs at the same time. They're not giving him much of a choice, but he manages to do both and tries not to step on them as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Nakamaru hadn't made anything special, just some meat and rice, but it's still tasty and Massu doesn't have to heat it up. He helps himself to a bowl and plops on the couch next to Nakamaru, shoveling the food into his face as the other man lifts an arm for him to lean back against. Settling back into Nakamaru's embrace, he tunes out the noises that reappear when the documentary starts playing again.

There are few things Massu enjoys more than feeling Nakamaru's heartbeat and eating at the same time. It's negative fifteen degrees outside, but Nakamaru's lounging in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts like it's summertime. He runs so hot that Massu ends up with all the covers when they do share a bed. It comes in handy when it's so cold, like now, Massu snuggling closer for warmth as well as intimacy.

Nakamaru waits until Massu swallows his last mouthful before pressing a kiss to his cheek and greeting him properly. Massu grins and grabs the hand that's hanging over his shoulder, lacing their fingers together and giving them a squeeze.

"I forgot today's our anniversary of our first date," Massu admits.

"Is it?" Nakamaru asks, and Massu laughs out loud. Of _course_ , they would both forget. "Are you sure it's not next month?"

"No, it's today," Massu says, smiling fondly at the memory. "I only made it until _Rescue_ started airing before I had to tell you how I felt."

Nakamaru pulls him closer, and Massu abandons his hand to sling an arm across his waist. "I don't know how I didn't already know, with how you kept looking at me."

"To be fair, that was in the script," Massu points out, and Nakamaru gives him a squeeze. "You wouldn't have noticed if I lap-danced on your face."

"Wouldn't it be a face dance then?" Nakamaru asks, and Massu laughs again. "I never thought we'd make it through the end of filming, let alone longer."

"Yet, here we are." Massu looks up to find Nakamaru watching him. "Nine years."

"Wow." Nakamaru inhales deeply enough to lift Massu too, a pleased noise emitting with his exhale. "Remember how everyone kept betting against us?"

"That was _your_ band," Massu tells him. "Mine were too amazed that I actually had those kinds of feelings for other people. I think Yamashita believed it was a joke until he got confirmation from Akanishi."

Nakamaru laughs. "If we make it another year, Koki and Taguchi are paying for our next vacation."

" _Nice_."

Thinking about vacations with Nakamaru makes Massu happy. The few times a year they get to be together for more than a couple hours are some of his favorite memories, ranking up there with his more emotional concert performances. Even if it rains the whole time and everything goes wrong, they're still together and enjoying the limited time they have before they both go back to being stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Nakamaru asks, speaking into Massu's hair.

"Vacations," Massu answers simply. "We haven't gotten around to going to Malta yet. When the weather gets nicer, let's go there."

"Okay," Nakamaru agrees easily. "I'll go wherever you want to go."

"Right now, I want to go to bed," Massu says with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Are you sleeping over?" Nakamaru asks, making a surprised noise when Massu nods. "Really?"

"I have a late morning tomorrow," Massu explains. "And I miss you."

Nakamaru squeezes him tighter. "I miss you too. This comeback is killing me. I love the work, but I'd gotten used to a light load. With only three of us now, there's even more to do."

"I know how that goes," Massu empathizes. "Maybe you're getting old."

He snickers while Nakamaru snorts. "Maybe I am."

"It'll be worth it," Massu tells him, and he feels Nakamaru nod against the top of his head. "You're gonna be great. KAT-TUN is gonna be great."

"I hope you're right," Nakamaru says, followed by another one of those deep breaths. "Okay, let's go to bed."

Massu makes a big show of whining when Nakamaru urges them up, but he's the first one in the bathroom to wash his face. They conveniently use the same skincare items, so Massu only needs to leave a toothbrush and a hairbrush here. He also has some old clothes stashed in a drawer somewhere, but he doesn't need them to sleep in.

It says a lot about his character that his dirtiest secret is that he sleeps naked with his husband. He likes feeling Nakamaru's skin against his, no scratchy fabric barriers, Nakamaru's natural body heat keeping them both warm regardless of the temperature. Negative fifteen degrees just means that Massu waits until he's under the covers to shed his hoodie and fleece pants.

"Can I touch you?" Nakamaru asks, his breathy voice tickling Massu's ear as he scoots up behind him. "I haven't felt your body in so long."

"Yeah," Massu answers, his heart swelling at Nakamaru still seeking permission even after all this time. "My thighs are still sore from my workout this morning, if you want a place to start. I went a little overboard on the squats."

"Gladly," Nakamaru murmurs, snuggling close as his hand slides down Massu's side and over his hip. His touch is gentle yet firm, leaving tingles in its wake as he gauges the tension in Massu's outer thigh before kneading it with just the right pressure.

Massu moans as he starts to feel relief, leaning back to do his own nuzzling. Nakamaru's jaw is a little prickly and Massu presses his forehead against it, seeking out the scratchy stimulation as his skin burns from Nakamaru's closeness. He stretches for some type of release, ending up on his back with Nakamaru hovering over him, those strong hands relocating to his quads, now on both legs.

"Feels good," Massu whispers, and Nakamaru grunts in response. His thighs automatically spread when Nakamaru makes his way toward the inner muscles, which are the ones that hurt the most. It only takes a couple rounds of Nakamaru's magic fingers before Massu's soreness is a distant memory, though Massu doesn't rush to tell him to stop.

"You know you're hard right?" Nakamaru asks, sounding amused.

"Am I?" Massu replies, prying his eyes open to look down between them at the tent in the covers. "Ah, I guess my body missed your touch too."

"Want me to do something about it?"

Nakamaru's hands leave his thighs, but they stay to the side. Massu arches as fingers skate over his ribs, then his shoulders, then down his arms. It's not fast by any means, and Massu's breath hitches as everything turns sensual, like Nakamaru had flipped a switch that took him from an innocent massage to foreplay.

"Yeah," he answers, reaching out to touch Nakamaru for the first time tonight. "Come here."

The command is barely out of his mouth before Nakamaru descends on him, pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss. Massu's hands slide up Nakamaru's bare chest and around his neck, ending up somewhere in his mess of hair as he kisses back. It takes him a while to get going like this and Nakamaru's patient, his hands moving inward to touch the muscles of Massu's chest and abdomen, slowly like he has all the time in the world to wait for Massu to want more.

Something bumps against his erection and Massu gasps, one of his hands making the journey down Nakamaru's long torso just to feel his skin. Nakamaru groans and Massu feels it against his lips, pressing them against Nakamaru's a few more times before licking between them, earning a sound of surprise from the other man as Massu tugs on his waist to pull him closer.

Nakamaru's hips give an involuntary cant as they make contact, hard flesh rubbing against hard flesh and Massu finds himself whimpering, his brain finally catching up with the rest of him. He slips a hand between them and bumps Nakamaru's length, swallowing the noises that die on his tongue as he wraps his fingers around both of them.

The initial contact has him forgetting how to breathe, tearing his mouth away when he chokes on nothing and spends the next few seconds refamiliarizing himself with basic lung function. Nakamaru only looks worried for a second, pressing kisses to Massu's face as Massu's breathing evens out, and then he's reaching down to help Massu stroke them together, mouth dipping into Massu's neck when Massu throws his head back from the stimulation.

"Yuichi," he gets out, and Nakamaru's questioning noise is an afterthought. "Keep touching me."

The pressure lessens considerably when Nakamaru pulls back, leaving Massu to control the rhythm and the force while Nakamaru returns his hands to Massu's body. Massu moans in approval as Nakamaru's touch returns to his hips, sliding up his sides and around to the front. Thumbs flick his nipples and now it's his turn to snap his hips, thrusting into his own hand alongside Nakamaru's thick length.

"I love you," Nakamaru rasps, pressing the words into Massu's collarbone. "However you want to come, I'll make you."

Massu tries to think about his options, but his brain shorts out. "Like this," he says, his voice coming out much deeper than usual. "I want to feel you with me, if that's okay."

"Anything you want is okay," and Nakamaru's back in his mouth, rocking back and forth enough to give them both more friction.

Kissing takes way too much thought right now, but Nakamaru's content to settle for a mess of moans and tongues as Massu brings his other hand down to squeeze them together. Nakamaru's still trailing those fingers all over his body and it takes him higher, brings him closer, his body starting to tremble beneath Nakamaru's as he struggles to keep breathing.

He jerks and comes, choking on Nakamaru's first name as he falls apart. His focus is fuzzy after that, but he feels Nakamaru still hard in his hand and uses what's left of his energy to pump him. Nakamaru's groan escalates his own pleasure and he squeezes tighter, flicking his wrist as fast as he can to bring Nakamaru to the same brink as he had reached, Nakamaru the one lagging behind for once.

Massu regains control of his other hand and pulls himself up enough to mouth at Nakamaru's neck, licking and sucking the sensitive spot there that has Nakamaru's breath quickening, his exhales laced with moans.

Nakamaru shudders on top of him and comes over his fingers, joining the mess already on his belly that becomes more noticeable as he starts to come down. He must be making an unpleasant face already, because Nakamaru chuckles and starts to navigate his way out of the twisted covers.

"I'll start the bath," he offers, and Massu smiles gratefully.

Nakamaru's skin feels just as nice in the warm water as it does under the covers. Massu washes them both, his hands lingering on Nakamaru to feel more before they go another stretch of time without contact. He only yearns for it when they're like this, reveling in the sensations of being physically close while knowing it will only last until morning. Nakamaru has a full day of activities and their schedules don't match up again until next month, at least not longer than a quick lunch or congregating at the jimusho in front of their bandmates.

"You're frowning," Nakamaru points out, and Massu belatedly realizes the strain on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Koyama's getting on my case about us not living together again," Massu mutters. "He got into my head."

Nakamaru reaches for Massu's hand under the water and squeezes his fingers comfortingly. "Koyama is a sap who can't separate fantasy from reality."

"I don't even know what he's doing with whom lately," Massu blurts out, the frustration evident in his voice. "I _think_ he and Shige are on-again, but he's also seeing a woman from his last drama and someone who used to staff for Every. Not to mention whatever he does with Tegoshi that I don't want to know about. Where does he gets off lecturing _me_ on _my_ marriage when he's dating at least four people?"

"He has a big heart," Nakamaru says gently, and Massu knows he's right. "In an ideal world, he'd probably buy a house for all of them and live happily ever after without any repercussions."

Massu thinks about Shige and Tegoshi living under the same roof and feels better. "If you and I weren't idols, we'd have a house and a family too. But we are, and _this_ is my ideal world, where I can have my job and you at the same time. Isn't that enough?"

"Taka," Nakamaru says gently, and Massu instantly calms down. "Do you want to try living together?"

" _No_ ," Massu emphasizes, and Nakamaru breathes out a sigh of relief. "At least, not until we're older and less busy."

"If I remember correctly, that was part of your proposal," Nakamaru teases. "You knew you wanted to marry me when you thought of us growing old together."

Massu smiles despite his apprehensions. "Yeah."

"I don't remember the date that happened either," Nakamaru admits, and Massu laughs. "I know the date we got married! That's good enough, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Massu assures him, then sighs. "I _do_ want to spend more time with you, but I also want to be well-rested and clear-minded for work. Is it bad that both are equally important to me?"

"No, because they are to me too," Nakamaru says. "We're alike this way. When you're busy and I'm not, I'm more jealous that you actually have work than the fact that I can't be with you. It was always the easiest when we were both busy, right?"

"Yeah," Massu agrees. "But it only works because we have our own places. As much as I love the _idea_ of coming home to you, the reality of it is that it would lose its novelty real fast. It's fine when we're on vacation, but our patience shortens in direct correlation to the amount of free time we have."

"I know." Nakamaru presses his nose into Massu's wet hair. "Nobody seems to understand that the reason we've lasted so long is because we _don't_ live together."

"There's all the time in the world for that later," Massu says, his face feeling lighter as his smile returns. "I look forward to just existing with you for the rest of our lives after our work is done."

"I feel like you're renewing our vows right here in my bathtub," Nakamaru teases, and Massu laughs. "My fingers are starting to prune though. Shall we get out?"

Massu whines again, but only because it's _cold_ and he hasn't quite mastered the art of drying off before his wet skin is chilled by the air. He endures it and blow dries his hair, feeling even warmer when he turns the blow dryer toward Nakamaru and watches the other man's face relax.

Massu's still giving Nakamaru finger waves when they return to bed, considerably cleaner as they kiss goodnight and curl up beside each other. It doesn't take long for the human heater to make Massu forget the temperature outside, succumbing to the pleasant sensations and the continuous coils of their love that course throughout his body as he falls asleep.

In the morning, Massu's vaguely aware of Nakamaru pressing a kiss to his forehead as he quietly gets ready for work without waking the other, and Massu entertains the idea of making this a normality after all, even if it's just every couple of weeks.

Then he sees Nakamaru's clothes on the floor and cringes. He'll revisit this idea in another nine years. Maybe.

*

"Massu's in a rather good mood today."

"He and Nakamaru-kun spent the night together! Maybe he got laid."

"There's no way that happened. Massu is asexual."

"That doesn't mean they don't have sex. They're married, for fuck's sake."

Massu lingers outside of the meeting room and eats his snack, amused at how openly his bandmates discuss his business when they think he's not around. He makes it until Tegoshi brings up the _one_ time they had kissed like he has any authority on Massu's sexuality before barging in, grinning at the deer-in-headlights look sported by two out of the three (Tegoshi has no shame).

"For the record, we never dated," Massu greets them. "That was eleven years ago, back when Tegoshi was cute. Also, mind your own."

"Sorry, Massu," Koyama and Shige chorus. Tegoshi shrugs.

"I'm still cute," Tegoshi says haughtily.

Massu ignores him and gets to work. They have a lot to do and not much time to do it, the usual everyday that Massu's gotten used to after two decades in this industry. He welcomes it, the familiar fire of determination burning within him to put on a good show while doing what he loves, and the eager words and actions returned to him by the others shows that they feel similarly.

He knows that wherever KAT-TUN is working today, Nakamaru's the same. He'll undoubtedly hear all about it later, and he looks forward to it. Nakamaru will listen to him too, the pair of them bonding over the daily stresses of being an idol in a boyband, and Massu will end the call filled with just as much love and support as if they were sitting side by side.

Several days later, while NEWS kills time before a performance, he stares dumbfounded at Shige who engages him in a discussion about the countries that have legalized gay marriage.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Shige accuses him.

Massu brings his hands to his face. "It's not like we had a proper wedding! We flew to Sweden, signed some paperwork, and that was it. It was like any other vacation we've taken together."

"You really are the worst husband ever," Shige teases.

"Or the _best_ ," Massu corrects, and Shige lets it go.

Just that morning, Nakamaru had booked them flights to Malta during an upcoming free week, which Massu's confident that Koyama and Kamenashi had conspired to schedule them off together. He's certainly not complaining, but he's not in any rush either. They have the rest of their lives to be together, even if Massu keeps conveniently forgetting that.

Every vacation feels like a honeymoon, and every touch feels like the first time. It may have been five years, but Massu's still amazed that Nakamaru had said yes, that they had really devoted themselves to each other until death do they part, and every day he wakes up thinking it was a dream until someone reminds him.

He's been with Nakamaru for so long that it's his natural state, and any legal binding or relationship status is an afterthought. Nakamaru is his past, present, and future, and as long as Nakamaru feels the same way, Massu is content wherever they are.

 


End file.
